


Purgatory Corrupt

by jupiter_james



Series: Purgatory Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, PWP pretty much, Vampirism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter_james/pseuds/jupiter_james
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow up to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6495409">Purgatory Pure</a>. More dirty Purgatory sex since y'all asked for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purgatory Corrupt

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited very well. Please forgive any mistakes!

"Look, if we don't make it outta here-"

"Goddammit, Benny, I'm tired of hearing that shit from you." Dean swats the underbrush mercilessly with his blade, heedless of the energy he's wasting being so negligent in clearing their path. But he's sick of this fucking conversation over and over again. He's sick of Benny suggesting they die here. And he's sick of fucking _being_ here. He's grown accustomed to the place in recent weeks, that much is obvious. And he has no illusions about dying now that he's survived for so long. The constant whisper of the promise to die is gone. He knows he'll survive if he can find the exit. He isn't getting too comfortable, but with the buzz of anxiety gone, he's also a lot more alert. His thoughts far clearer.

"I know that, Dean, but I gotta keep pushing until we have a plan for real." Benny's voice is so sincere behind Dean that it pisses him off even more.

The hunter swings around and tosses his arms out in a full body shrug. "What do you want me to say that ain't already been said?" he demands. "I said I'm getting you out of here with me, and that's the plan. That's the _only_ plan." He moves to keep going forward, but doesn't hear the crunch of Benny's boots on the dead leaves behind him. Instead of turning to check, Dean simply stops and hangs his head. "Thought you wanted to leave with me, Benny. You said you did. You said you _would_."

Warmth soaks into his back as the firm pressure of Benny's chest presses against him. Benny's hand curls over his bicep, breath ghosting over the shell of his ear. "I'm setting us up to fall," he murmurs.

A shiver wracks Dean's body and Benny leans into it. Dean hates it. Hates everything about this. Hates that there are two meanings to that shit the vampire says and he doesn't really like either of the implications at the moment. "Yeah, well I'm not," he says gruffly. "I ain't leaving you here, and I'm not going without you."

Benny's shuffling them forward, each step rubbing his groin against Dean's ass. And he likes it. He can feel the vampire hardening in his denim as they proceed into the thicker underbrush. Dean's right arm swings down and drops to his side when he's no longer sure that he can keep clearing their path without injuring himself in the process. Fuck, he loves everything about _this_. Purgatory sucks. The muggy, oppressive air sucks. The stink of decay sucks. The constant mud sucks. But Benny and him... it's not just the vampire's teaming up with him that's kept them alive for so long. Dean knows he would have given up a month ago had it not been for Benny doing what he does. Doing this. He'd definitely been burned pure while drowning himself in the uncomplicated fighting here. But now it's becoming exhausting. He's flagging and he knows it. Benny knows it. Benny is trying to keep his game up however he can, and Dean's not complaining. He can't. Not when there are still feelings like this. 

It's not the dependence on it that bothers him, either. That's just an expectation. He's shoved the knowledge that Benny is doing all of this to keep him going to the back of his mind. He's been good at denial in the past, no reason it shouldn't suit him just fine right now. And it does. As long as he shuts it all down, because this is getting big.

Benny's fingers are spread over his chest, Dean's rapid heartbeat obvious under the touch. The vampire's other hand is so tight on his hip guiding him, that it almost hurts. Not much doesn't hurt these days. "Where are we going?" Dean mumbles.

"Got a place in mind," Benny answers, mouthing at the back of Dean's neck, scraping his teeth over the knob of his spine until the human is gasping, stumbling on the uneven ground.

"Better get there soon," Dean warns.

Benny's answering chuckle is hot against his sunburned skin. "Up ahead."

He can't see it through the thick branches but soon enough they're reaching a small clearing that looks incongruous to the Purgatory that Dean's become acquainted with. The grass is short and almost green. The air isn't as stagnant and heavy with rain. The clearing itself is only about ten feet around. The grass gives way to a circle of large, wet rocks with a hole in the center. Steam rises from the center. "What is this place?" Dean asks.

"Hot spring close to the gate," Benny answers, continuing them towards it. "Found out kinda by accident that the veil's pretty thin in some places. You can taste it, can't you?"

"Feels different," Dean agrees, reaching his arm up to loop his hand behind Benny's neck, drawing him lower. He feels Benny's beard rub against his neck, then an open mouthed kiss on his pulse. For once he doesn't give a damn about the gate. He just wants... needs... _craves_... "want you," he slurs.

Benny knows. Benny always has to know. And he delivers. It scratches the deepest itch when he presses their bodies closer, his erection hard where he's thrusting gently against Dean's backside. It's so much. Dean still can't get over the danger of baring his neck to the vampire. Benny's like an addict still with the willpower to resist. He feeds more regularly than he needs to to not hurt Dean, but somewhere in the primal part of his brain, the hunter wishes that maybe just _once_ he'd turn the dial up a notch. He won't, but the thought alone is enough to make his blood boil while Benny leaves bruising kisses and bites up his neck all the way to his ear. He sucks the lobe into his mouth and Dean moans thin and high, grabbing tighter to the back of Benny's head. 

Benny's hands stroke over Dean's arms and up to his shoulders, unlooping him from the back of his neck. They shove under the collar, pushing the dirty fabric of his overshirt down and off. His fingernails scratch down, leaving red marks that make Dean hiss through his clenched teeth. Then the vampire's hands are on Dean's belt, working it open quickly and shoving his jeans down over his thighs. There's a loss of touch for a moment as Benny does the same to himself. Then it's warmth and friction as Benny thrusts between Dean's ass cheeks, the sensation incredible and frustrating since it's not skin-on-skin. But the slide of satin-y fabric growing wetter from pre-come strikes plenty of notes for Dean.

He can feel the low rumble of Benny's voice against his back as much as he can hear it directly in his ear when the vampire assures him, "can be as loud as you want here."

Which is perfect, because right then a filthy moan rips from Dean's throat when callused fingers slip between the opening of his boxers and trace the head of his dick, sliding into the foreskin. The lightning bolt of near pain crackles up his nerve endings, and Dean's positive that he won't last long. He doesn't even care. Cares even less that Benny is bracing him tightly so that he can barely move and certainly can't reach anything important. The loss of control is working for him, though. Benny isn't even stroking him, just thumbing over the head of his cock, sliding over the slit, though his foreskin. Lather, rinse, repeat, and he's never been harder. His thighs tremble when Benny's hand retreats slightly to curl in his pubic hair, down to his balls, spreading wetness where he goes.

It's deliriously good. Dean's eyes shut and he knows he's making sounds. Saying _something_ , but he can't register what. At first he thinks it's a mix of nonsense, but then Benny huffs a hoarse laugh and says, "all right."

He swings Dean around and Dean's wavering like a drunk, thankful that his hands know how to move on auto-pilot to undress the vampire. The area is marginally safe from the other predators, so the lack of focus and clothes doesn't pose more of a risk than it would elsewhere. Still, Dean has the presence of mind to drop his blade close enough to easily grab it if he needs to.

Benny is shoving them forward again while they shed their layers over the few steps to the hot spring. He keeps walking them straight into it, and Dean trusts him enough to rely on it not being too deep or too hot. It's neither. The deepest part of the spring is only mid-chest level, and nearly the same temperature that Dean takes his hottest showers at. Damn, but he misses showers. He misses a lot of things, but Benny's not allowing much for the distraction.

The vampire is against him again, chest to chest, kissing him until it tips into a wild contact. Benny's not pulling any punches anymore, even less the closer they get to freedom. He pushes his tongue into Dean's mouth, kissing him breathless and leaving a stubble burn all around his lips. Dean's never been good at letting anyone lead, but with Benny it's sort of a given. He can't help himself feeling the distinct pleasure of being manhandled to the far edge of the hot spring, Benny sitting heavily onto a submerged, rough stone bench. He yanks Dean on top of him and the hunter goes willingly, bruising his knees slightly, but uncaring when he thrusts his hips forward to trap their dicks between their bellies. The squeezing pressure makes both of them moan.

Too bad Purgatory doesn't have a 7-11 to stop for condoms and lube.

They make the best of it regardless. Benny growls in the back of his throat, a feral sound that instinctively sets Dean's hair on end while at the same time making him buck his hips again, sliding his hard length through Benny's public hair. The vampire doesn't do much in the way of moving his hips, leaves that up to the hunter. It's fine with him since Benny appears to be too distracted by pulling tightly on Dean's hair to guide him into a forceful kiss.

Dean uses his core muscles to press and squeeze and stroke their dicks together without his hands until his abs are burning and the only thing that he and Benny are capable of are trading gasps into each other's mouths.

Until Benny moans, "faster."

Dean obliges, snaking his hands down between them and jerking them off with desperate strokes, though he still keeps his hips moving at the same, increasingly erratic pace.

Benny's mouth is on his shoulder again, in the knob of his collarbone, and even through his delirium of gut-wrenching pleasure, Dean can tell that his teeth are a hell of a lot more sharp than normal. "Benny, shit, I-" He doesn't know how to finish that sentence. He really doesn't. He doesn't know what he wants, or what he's allowed to ask for. What it would mean if he said either one thing or the other.

Benny's breathing is harsh, tortured. The sound he makes is almost heartbreaking.

Dean can't stand it. He releases one of his hands from their aching cocks, and grasps the vampire by the back of his neck. They're so close. _So_ fucking _close_ , but Benny's holding himself back and it's making Dean stall out right before the finish line, too. He has to get there, though. There's no way he can't. Benny's wordlessly _begging_. The release is demanding. Relentless. Necessary. "Do it, Benny," he gasps in a rush. "Just fucking _do_ it. You want to. I want you to. Need you to. Do it."

Over and over while the vampire hesitates. Dean's just about ready to sob with frustration and unreleased tension, then Benny gives him what they've both probably been asking for. They've certainly been toeing the line for a long while. His razor teeth sink into Dean's neck. Neither one of them is sure who makes the debauched cry of blinding pleasure, but in the back of his mind, Dean thinks it's probably him.

He's coming before he realizes it, thick ropes splashing up to their chests. Stars explode behind his closed eyes, and he's almost positive that he's about to pass out. Benny follows only a second later, and the stinging pressure is off of Dean's neck, bodies pressed tightly together. The water doesn't quite reach high enough to wash off most of their mess. Dean leans into a coppery flavored kiss. Their bodies are touching almost entirely, heedless of the tacky mess for a frozen eternity.

Benny jerks away first, eyes wide, pupils still large in the afterglow. "Shit," he says with a slight edge of panic. "I bit you."

Dean covers the throbbing spot on his neck. "Yeah, you did."

"Why?"

"Pretty sure I asked you to." Benny shoves Dean and there's a bit of vampire strength behind it. The hunter splashes down on his ass, submerged to his neck. "What the hell, man?"

"I bit you," he repeats, enunciating every word.

"We established that," Dean answers irritably. "What's the problem?"

Benny sinks down in the water with a sigh. "You ain't worried about me drinking live blood?"

"Why? You wanna turn me?"

The look Benny gives him is nothing short of disgust. "Hell, no."

Dean takes a moment to dip under water and scrub himself as clean as he can. Once he pops back up, he says, "then I'm taking it as a kinky thing and not a you wanting to kill me thing."

Benny stares at him unblinking. His gaze is hard, but his tone is soft around the edges when he finally says, "felt pretty damn good, and I'm not talking about the blood drinking part."

Dean smirks. "Right? Just... keep the fangs away without permission, and don't try to turn me, and we're all copacetic." He stands up to his full height. 

Benny follows him, taking his hand, but keeping an arm's length away. "You know I don't even know if I can follow you out once we get to the gate. Spell or not, it's risky. You're human, so this place _wants_ to spit you out. I belong here."

Dean reminds himself that Benny's not trying to irritate him on purpose. He's just trying to keep the reality in clear focus. "I know what you're trying to say. I'm not talking out my ass here. Not in denial. I just wanna make sure that you're gonna fight for this shit, Benny. Whatever, okay? Even if we get separated. We gotta try."

Smiling wryly, Benny says, "I got your scent. I can always find you from here on out. So you have to tell me if you don't want that. There's no room for lying or sugarcoating just to keep each other going."

"I'm not," Dean protests. "I've never been that way. Benny... you find me. No matter what."

The vampire clasps his hands more firmly. Draws Dean towards him and kisses him again. And then a second time. A third. "I will," he murmurs. "I swear."


End file.
